A SasuNaru Christmas
by VampSempai
Summary: Sasuke goes to a Christmas Party, unfortunately his little blonde isn't there.  Little does Sasuke know that there is a surprise waitng for him back home.  Yaoi.
1. Christmas Party

A SasuNaru Christmas

Contains Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flag/flame.

I do not own Sasuke or Naruto. Although there are times I wish I did. ;P

Preface: Sasuke and Naruto have been going out for 2 years. Sasuke and Naruto haven't done it yet, but Naruto plans on changing that this Christmas. Sasuke on the other hand has different plans for him and Naruto.

" Why did I say yes to that stupid invitation." said a very cold raven haired 18 year old boy. As the snow fell, he hoped that Naruto was going to be at the party too. If so then he could give him the present that took the raven haired boy two weeks to pick out. " I hope that dobe didn't forget about me."

" Hey Sasuke lets walk to the party together, that way we can keep each other warm." said a certain pink haired girl.

"No, but I do have a question for you."

" Ok, ask your question."

" Do you know if Naruto is going to be there?"

" I think he said he was going to be there if he could, but he had a secret mission to go on today with Iruka-sensei."

" Oh ok thanks Sakura."

So the two of them walked to Shikamaru and Temari's place for the Christmas party. Once they got there Sakura went off with the other girls. Sasuke, who was still upset that Naruto was on a mission and not at the party, decided to go and talk with Kakashi-sensei.

" Hi Sasuke, whats up and why do you look so upset." said the white haired sensei.

" I'm upset because a certain someone isn't here celebrating Christmas with me."

" I know exactly how you feel Sasuke, my special someone isn't here either."

Just as they said that they both felt familiar chakras. They left the party to follow the chakras. The chakra that Kakashi was following led him straight to Iruka's apartment.

Sasuke was following a different chakra, that led him all the way back to his house. As soon as Sasuke walked into his house the aroma of roses filled his lungs. Still following the chakra Sasuke was led to his bedroom. He opened his bedroom door and saw candles lit everywhere in his room, he then took a look at the bed and saw it covered in the brightest red rose petals he had ever seen. In the middle of the bed was a white piece of paper.

Sasuke grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. It read, ' Merry Christmas, Teme. Sorry I wasn't at the party but I had to finish your Christmas present. I hope you like it, and I know you will. Yours forever, Naruto. P.S. Look behind you.'

Sasuke immediately turned around to see his wonderful Naruto standing in front of him wrapped like a Christmas present with a tag that said 'Don't open till X'mas day'. Naruto looked at his raven haired lover and smiled at him. Sasuke saw Naruto's smile and couldn't help but smile himself.

" You do realize it technically is Christmas day seeing as its 12:00 am."

" Yes I do know that teme, so are you going to unwrap your gift or not."

" Maybe I'll wait till morning."

" Teme would you honestly leave me like this."

Sasuke leans towards Naruto's face and kisses him.

" You know me better than that Naruto, but I wont unwrap you."

" So I'm going to stay wrapped up like a present till morning, why are you being so mean Sasuke."

" It's punishment for not going to the party and making me walk there with Sakura."

" I said I was sorry for not going to the party but I didn't know that you walked there with Sakura, please Sasuke-kun unwrap me."

" No."

" Can you at least help me on to the bed so I can sleep too."

" I guess I can do that for you, dobe."

~ Christmas Morning ~

" Alright dobe, I guess I should unwrap you first."

" Don't you have a gift for me, Sasuke?"

" Yes I do, but you can't have it until after I unwrap my gift."

" Ok, Sasuke." Naruto said a little disappointed that Sasuke wouldn't give him his gift.

Sasuke slowly started taking off the ribbon and paper that was all over his lover. As soon as he started taking off the paper he noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing anything underneath the wrapping paper. Now Sasuke kind of wished that he had opened Naruto's gift last night. He finished pulling off the rest of the paper so Naruto would stop squirming.

" Merry Christmas, Sasuke." said Naruto, who was totally naked and blushing uncontrollably.

" Naruto, are you sure you want to go all the way."

" Yes, I think you've waited long enough, Teme." Naruto said with a cute smile on his face.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on to the bed and put his lips just above Naruto's. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and brought Sasuke's lips to his. Sasuke willingly gave Naruto what he wanted. He licked Naruto's bottom lip to ask for permission to enter. Naruto allowed Sasuke's tongue to claim his mouth, Naruto didn't really care he knew Sasuke wouldn't do anything unless he wanted it.

As they took a break from making out Sasuke pulled of his shirt, so he could feel Naruto's warmth without anything blocking him. Naruto just laid there staring at Sasuke's beautiful ivory skin.

" Are you enjoying your private show, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto suddenly realized what he was doing and blushed the deepest color of red he had ever turned. Sasuke sat there and chuckled a little seeing his little kitsune embarrassed like that turned him on even more. Sasuke went to Naruto's neck and started to try and find Naruto's good spot.

After two minutes of searching he found it, a little area right below Naruto's jaw, Sasuke then started kissing and sucking that area. Naruto couldn't help but moan and enjoy the way Sasuke was treating him.

Sasuke moved down Naruto's body till he was right next to Naruto's belly-button. Naruto looked down to his lover to see why he had stopped and saw that Sasuke was asking if he wanted him to keep going, Naruto answered by smiling his usual smile. Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's still hardening member. Naruto pulled Sasuke back up to him and started to make out with him again.

Sasuke moved back down to Naruto's member and began kissing it. Naruto moaned to let Sasuke know that he was enjoying himself. Sasuke put his lips over Naruto's member and swirled his tongue on the very top of it.

"Sa…suke", Naruto moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru Christmas Part 2

I do not own any of the characters.

Contains Yaoi, if you don't like it why were you looking for it in the first place.

"Sa…suke", Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping blonde boy on his chest. ' Maybe I should've stopped after the fifth time.' he thought to himself.

Naruto looked up at the raven-haired boy through his sleepy eyes. ' Stupid teme, just because I said we could do it, doesn't mean we do it seven time.' he thought.

"Oi, dobe," the raven said, "You awake."

"No" Naruto said while covering his head back up with the Uchiha's quilt.

"Come on Naruto, if you don't get up I wont give you your gift." Sasuke said while trying to pull the covers off of Naruto.

"Fine!" Naruto exclaimed throwing the covers off of himself and onto the floor.

Sasuke moved Naruto off of him, got up off the bed, and walked over to where he had thrown his clothes earlier. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a small object.

Naruto looked at him puzzled and started questioning if what the raven was doing was a good or bad thing. As Sasuke turned to head back to his bed, Naruto thought back to the past two weeks and how Sasuke had avoided him.

Sasuke started heading back to Naruto, as he did he started thinking about what he was about to do would probably be the most important thing he would ever do. He knew that this would make him, the youngest Uchiha and most unhappiest person in Konoha, the happiest. He wondered if his dobe would be happy about this as well.

As soon as Sasuke got back to his bed, he could tell there was something troubling the blonde.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" the blonde said.

"Naruto, we've been together to long for me not to know when something's troubling you." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into his embrace. "You can tell me if anything is wrong, I wont judge you like the others."

"Are you going to break up with me?" the blonde whispered while pushing himself away from the raven-haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

SasuNaru Christmas Part 3

I do not own any of the characters.

Contains Yaoi, if you don't like it don't read it seriously.

" What…where did that idea come from?" Sasuke asked confused about what Naruto had just said.

" Well, it's just that for the past two weeks you've been avoiding me, I'm not stupid Sasuke if you want to break up with me just get it over with." the blonde said while on trying to hold back tears.

Sasuke looked at his dobe, surprised that the blonde would think that he wanted to break up with him. He then pulled the blonde close to him, and placed the small orange box with a black ribbon on it into Naruto's hand.

Naruto stared at the raven haired boy by what had just been put in his hand by the other. He then looked down at the small orange cube and read the card attached to it. The card said, ' To my Dobe From your Teme.'

Sasuke reached around Naruto and took the box into his own hands.

" I'm sorry if you thought that I was going to break up with you, because I wasn't, I was just trying to keep your Christmas present a surprise." he whispered into the blonde's ear.

Naruto sat there stunned that he had been wrong about Sasuke wanting to break up with him.

" I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you Naruto Uzumaki and I can't think of any reasons why I would ever want to break up with you." Sasuke said to the still stunned blonde sitting in front of him.

" I'm sorry for ever thinking that you would break up with me, Sasuke," Naruto said. " I guess I really am a dobe aren't I."

" Yes, but you're my dobe and nobody else's." Sasuke responded.

With that Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and planted his lips hard onto the Uchiha's. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Naruto couldn't help himself and began to smile in the kiss, which caused Sasuke to do the same.

After a few minutes of their make out session, Sasuke pulled away. Naruto whimpered after the loss of the Uchiha's lips on his.

" You still have to open your present, Naruto." Sasuke said while giving Naruto a quick kiss.

" How about we don't worry about it right now, Sasuke." Naruto said while trying to deepen the kiss that the raven had just given him.

" Naruto, your gift is really important and I really want you to open it." Sasuke said while pushing Naruto away from him.

"Fine teme, I'll open your gift, by the way you kind of sounded a little whiny when you said that." Naruto said with a small smirk on his face.

" Just shut up and open your gift before I change my mind."

" Alright, Sasuke." Naruto pouted.

Naruto started slowly pulling the ribbon off when Sasuke grabbed his arms and stopped him. Naruto looked at him even more confused then what he was before.

"Wait," Sasuke said. "This isn't how I planned on doing it."


	4. Chapter 4

A SasuNaru Christmas Part 4 Contains Yaoi. If you don t like it don t read it. Don t flag/flame.

Wait, Sasuke said. This isn t how I planned on doing it.

Huh Naruto said.

This isn t how I had it planned. Sasuke stated while taking the box back from Naruto.

What do you mean, Teme?

There was a reason why I wanted to do this at the Christmas party. Sasuke thought to himself as he was getting dressed.

Sasuke, I really don t understand what you re doing.

Just get dressed Naruto and meet me at the front door in 10 minutes. Sasuke said already dressed and walking out of his bedroom.

Naruto did as he was told and got dressed. While he was dressing he kept thinking about Sasuke s recent behavior. After he finished getting dressed he headed to the kitchen only to find a bowl of ramen and a note. The note said, Hurry up and eat, then meet me outside.

Naruto again did what was asked of him and hurried to finish his ramen. He put his coat and shoes on and ran out the front door to go look for Sasuke.

What took you so long, Dobe the raven said from behind him.

I didn t think I took that long, Teme. Naruto said as he pulled the other boy into a deep kiss.

Well then come on, I want to take you somewhere. Sasuke said after ending the kiss and grabbing Naruto s arm.

Everyone in Konoha had gathered in the middle of the village to celebrate Christmas together. Sasuke was dragging Naruto to the middle of the crowd when they were stopped by Iruka and Kakashi.

So, Sasuke did you enjoy your Christmas present? Kakashi asked.

It was one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. Sasuke answered.

How was yours Kakashi-sensei? Naruto asked innocently.

I m rather fond of my Christmas present too. Kakashi said as he glanced over to a blushing Iruka.

They all laughed at Kakashi s comment and because Iruka had turned a deep shade of red.

Sasuke have you given Naruto his Christmas gift yet? Iruka asked already knowing what the Uchiha had gotten for Naruto.

Not yet but I plan on giving it to him soon. Sasuke replied.

Alright then, we ll leave you two alone, Iruka said while grabbing Kakashi s arm. Come on Kakashi lets go find Tsunade-sama and Shizune.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him all the way to the Christmas tree that was setup in the middle of town. As soon as they got there, Naruto could feel everyone s eyes were on them.

Sasuke, why are we in front of everyone? Naruto asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

Don t worry about them, just focus on me. Sasuke said to the nervous blonde.

Ok, Sasuke.

Everyone just stood there and stared at the two of them, and wondered what was going on. Even the Hokage stopped herself from breaking up the scene that the two boys were causing.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke said loudly. You are the most important person to me. You may not realize it by the way I treat you, but you re my only reason for living.

Naruto stood there keeping eye-contact with Sasuke so that he didn t look around to see the entire village staring at them.

I have always loved you, Naruto, Sasuke said while getting down on one knee. And I ve always known that you would only be mine.

While Sasuke was saying this, Naruto looked out at the audience that had seemed to grow larger than earlier. He could see a certain pink-haired girl was glaring at him with rage in her eyes. He could also see others in the crowd of people were starting to talk amongst themselves and he wondered what they were talking about.

What I m getting at is this, will you marry me, Naruto. Sasuke said with the small orange box opened in front of him.

Naruto looked down at the silver band then back at the raven that was kneeling there in front of him. He knew that in order for him and Sasuke to be together Sasuke would have to give up on reviving the Uchiha clan, but he loved the raven too much to not want to be with him for the rest of their lives.

Yes! Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto disbelieving what he had just heard come from the blonde s mouth. Then he jumped up off the ground and planted a deep passionate kiss onto Naruto s lips as he put the silver band on the blonde s finger.

Sasuke then pulled Naruto closer to him and whispered in his ear, I love you, Naruto Uzumaki.

I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto answered before feeling the raven s lips on his once again.

THE END

Or is it! 


End file.
